Adrian would have got a kick out of that
by gabriel ricard
Summary: Here's the first ever Rocky fic which I had done a little while ago but was afraid to publish. Takes place a good number of years after Rocky V.


Adrian would gotten a kick out of that- Written by Gabe Ricard

A Rocky fan fic

I don't have much of an opening to babble about so I'm just going to see enjoy the Rocky fic and let me know what you think. 

Jimmy Cooper saw the jab from Rick coming a mile away. _"So fucking predictable."_ He sneered moving his hide just far back enough for the punch to miss him and Jimmy knew he had it. His left arm came out like a missile, nearly shattering Rick's jaw. Jimmy stood back and watched the sneer still on his lips as Rick crashed to the ground. "Come on you piece of shit! I came here to spar not fucking make out!" 

As he said this Rick's trainer ran into the ring and looked up at Jimmy and glared, "What's your fucking problem Jimmy? It's a spar for Christ's sake!"

Jimmy shrugged, "It's not my fault your boy can't fight to save his life. Get him out of my ring."

"Aint your ring kid." Jimmy's eyes widened and he bolted around to see an old man who had been watching most of the fight.

"Say that to my dad old man he owns this piece of shit gym." Snapped Jimmy the sneer returning to his lips the old man gave no reply and walked back to the other ring to watch another fight.

Jimmy watched the old man walking away with a small amount of disbelief then slumped against the ropes in the corner turning to his friend Mark. "Who the hell was that guy?"

"That was the guy your dad bought the gym from. I don't know who he is but from what I heard his wife died awhile back and he had to sell his gym to cover the expenses. I guess your dad let him stick around as a trainer."

"That's my dad," grinned Jimmy. "I've never noticed him in here before though."

"That's because your too busy beating this hit out of every lamer who steps foot in this gym," replied Mark. "That old guy is awfully familiar though."

Jimmy nodded then leaned turned around so that he could see the other ring, "Hey old man! How about coming over here and giving me some expert advice." The old man turned and stared at Jimmy for a moment then jumped off the ring apron and walked over to the other ring slowly climbing into it so that he was right next to Jimmy. Jimmy looked back at his friend and gave him a "watch this" look then turned back to the old man. "So how bout it? Got any pearls of wisdom for me?"

The old man shook his head; "I don't give out advice to overconfident rich punks."

Once again the arrogant sneer left Jimmy's face and he turned serious, "What did you say old man?"

"You hear me," he replied.

So what? I'm not good enough? Have you ever even boxed before old man?"

"A couple times." 

"How about you and me spar a little?" he noticed the horrified look on his friends face and ignored it. He waited for the old man to reply and grew more annoyed when he did not give an immediate reply.

"Come on old man! Teach me a couple things."

"Hey Jimmy baby" Jimmy turned around to see his girlfriend Nancy standing next to the ring."

"Nancy, I thought I was gonna pick you up later," Jimmy had momentarily forgotten the old man and was now thinking about how good he was gonna feel a little later that night.

"I know, But I had some extra time so I thought I'd come down and watch you fight." She brushed back her long blond hair. "Kill anyone?"

"No not yet," he smiled turning back to the old man whose demeanor and facial expression had not changed at all. "This old man was just about to have a little spar with me and give me a few pointers right old man?"

"If you think you can win."

"Ohhhh, a little confident are we? Well go get yourself a glove but don't bother changing into some trunks. I don't want my poor girlfriend to be scarred by some olds guys beer gut. Besides, I have a feeling it's gonna be a short fight."

"So do I."

Mark looked across the ring at the old man still trying to think of where he had seen him before. He shook his head and turned back to Jimmy who he figured, never looked more confident in his entire life. "Look Jimmy man do we really need to do this? He's gotta be like sixty years old.."

Jimmy shook his head, "Don't be such a chicken shit. I know how old this guy is. Don't worry I'll tap him a little and he'll go down and head back to the senior citizens home. End of fucking story."

"I dunno man He's not even wearing gloves."

"So? Like it'll matter."

"All right Jimmy, do it quick though so we can get back to training. You got a big exhibition match next weekend and he's supposed to be pretty tough."

"Sid Euedy right?"

"Yeah,"

"He'll be easier to knock out then the old guy!" He looked down at Nancy. "Let me just mop up here and then I'll change and we can go out."

"Okay baby hurry though."

"Are we gonna fight today or would you and your girl like a few more minutes?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow as he turned and looked at the old man who taken his hat off and had taken off his faded leather jacket. Jimmy was mildly surprised at how well built the old man was for someone who looked more aged then his father.

"A little excited to get started huh? Well medication can always give a little adrenaline shot." He smacked his gloves together and jumped back and forth then walked to the center of the ring where the old man had been standing the whole time.

"Hey Jimmy! Put on your helmet man!"

Jimmy turned around and shook his head, "I'm not gonna need it." He turned back to the old man "Well let's get this over with. As you can see I'm gonna be a busy guy later on." The old man gave no reply and stood back slightly raising his fists. Jimmy could hardly contain himself. _"Shouldn't need to do too much."_ He thought he threw a few light jabs a couple inches away from the old man then danced back and forth. Then out of nowhere jabbed the right side of the old mans head causing him to step back a little but otherwise retain his posture. Jimmy threw another punch but this time the old man blocked it. Growing more surprised by the minute; Jimmy threw three more similar punches all of which the old man blocked. _"Fuck this piece of shit,"_ growled Jimmy to himself deciding to throw one good roundhouse and give the old man a broken nose and the knowledge not to fuck with the younger generation. He sneered again and wound back and had the punch aimed dead on. In one swift moiton the old man stepped back and ducked slightly coming back up with an uppercut so hard it knocked Jimmy a good three feet in the air before crashing to the ground.

Jesus Christ! You knocked him out!" exclaimed Mark climbing into the ring to check on Jimmy. "That was some fucking punch man! The only guy I knew who could uppercut like that was this guy my dad took to watch when I was a kid Rocky Balbo-" He stopped as a realization came over him, "Holy shit! Y-Your-"

"Just an old man," replied Rocky smiling slightly as he put on his jacket and climbed out of the ring walking to the entrance.

"Couldn't resist could ya pop?"

Rocky smiled as he pushed the door open and walked out into the cold night air," Nope."

"Well you taught that guy a lesson I couldn't stand that fucking prick. Karen was getting worried about ya and so was Joey."

"Sorry about that son," apologized Rocky coughing as he walked down the street with his son.

"I still can't believe the way you played out Jimmy knowing the whole time you could knock him out."

"Yeah, Adrian would have gotten a kick out of that." Rocky coughed again and threw an arm around Rocky jr. as they turned a corner in the cold streets of Philadelphia.

End.

I'm not a huge Rocky fan though I did like all the movies (Except part four. Ugh) and had a long running idea for a fan fic that I finally decided to use to put a fic in an category that's been empty for awhile at FF/NET. Thanks for reading and be sure to let me know what you thought. One more note if you're a fan of gothic poetry go read some of Blue Bunny's stuff found in the poetry section. She's really good! Once again thanks for reading. 


End file.
